


Taken by the Styx

by ornithomancy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, First Clear Spoilers, Gen, but like. you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithomancy/pseuds/ornithomancy
Summary: Zagreus leaves his mother for the first time.Quick drabble  inspired from clearing the game for the first time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Taken by the Styx

"I shall be waiting here. However long it takes," she promises him. There is not a doubt in Persephone's mind that her son would return to her. It was simply a matter of when.

"However... long... it takes..." Zagreus's words are barely audible, just breathed into the crook of her neck. 

She holds him tighter, pressing her face into his hair. She doesn't let go until after his body has fallen limp. 

Zagreus has an almost peaceful expression on his face when she looks down at him again. Briefly, she wonders if anyone had ever hugged him in the Underworld, or if his first experience with such a display of affection was as he was dying. Persephone resolves to remedy that as soon as he arrived again.

She gathers him up in her arms and carries him over to the river beside her home. It was not the Styx, but it would still bring him back to Hades. She hesitates for just a heartbeat, then lets the current take him away.


End file.
